imperiumwowfandomcom-20200213-history
Kieran Pierce
= Childhood= Birth Kieran was Born in the Massive City known as Stromgarde 27 Years Ago, She was Born to Two Different Races; a High elf known as Kylie Brightweave, and a Human Known as Kalen Pierce, Her Mother was a Clothing Designer, While Her Father enjoyed Crafting Childrens Toys, these Toys Often kept Her and Her Father busy for Hours, Her Father would Build the Toys, and have His Daughter test them, Her Father had Eventually Struck a blow in the Toy industry, Becoming Insanely Rich, Her Father Decided to Leave Stromgarde, and find a better Life in Northern Lordaeron, so He had Collected His Fortune, and Left the City walls, in search of a New, safer home in Northern Lordaeron. Orphaned Kieran had been a Lucky Child, She was raised under a Rich Toy maker, and a Wealthy Clothing Designer, However, as soon as Their Family had Left for Northern Lordaeron, a Bandit Known as Korie blackfist, a Former Noble of Alterac who was Shattered by the Loss of the Kingdom, had ambushed the Cart, He had Become enraged, as He would say, "You all have A lot to Pay for... Kneel to my Might, or I shall Slaughter you all." Her Father Happened to Disagree, as The Bandit Pierced His Heart with a Knife, Her Mother, Would Disagree too, as she would Be raped, and Her Eyes pealed Out of her Skull. They left the Child, They had Tied her to a Pole, in the Middle of the Highlands, bound, as They would leave her to Die. However, Eventually, a Group of Outriders would Notice the Broken, Depressed, Child Tied to a Pole, they Quickly road towards Her, as they would Untie her and carry Her back to the City of Stromgarde, She told Her story to the Guards, as they Collected Their Bodies, and Buried them Within the Walls of the City they Desired to leave, The Girl, was Shattered by this. She would Eventually be Adopted by a Strange Gnome, who would often, "Test" His Experiments on Her, She was Confused by Her new Father, He had Finally perfected a Gadget, that would Turn Water into Roses. (O.o xD) He would give her the First Rose, and say "Thank you for Bearing with me for these Years.. This is not Much.. But thank you." =Adulthood= The Fall of Stromgarde Finally, the day had Come, When the clock struck 12, Everyone sleeping in their Houses, Kieran Would be on a Training Mission to become a guard in Menethil Bay. as the Ground ran Red with the Blood of the Fallen, Women, Children, and the Elderly, would be Slaughtered in the Streets of Stromgarde, these Relentless Bandits slaughtered Everyone within the City walls who would Not Kneel to their Might, the Guards desperately Fought the Bandits back, But it had been Too Much.. Stromgarde fell, to the bandits who called Themselves, "The Sindicate." Kieran would return from Her Training from the South. As she would See the City burning From Miles Away, She would run Towards the City, Hoping to Reach it before it was too Late. it Was. the City had Fallen, Young Kieran Dashed into Her House, as she would See the Broken Bloodied Corpse of Her Adopted Father, on the Ground, Ruined, Heart Broken, she ran into the Streets relentlessly slaughtering bandits, she managed to Kill 12 Before Escaping the City, She had heard of the Rebel Camp that had been Formed in the Mid-Highlands. She Escaped to the Camp, as she would Be accepted into Their Ranks. The Defilers, and the War of the Arathi Highlands 10 Years after the fall of Lordaeron. a Vicious Group of Undead, Began to Rally in the Arathi Highlands, these Undead, Claimed to Be Loyal to their Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, she would Liberate the Hammerfall internment Camp Behind their backs, Freeing Hundreds of Orcs, Now Loyal to the New Horde, Bent on taking the Arathi Basin, and Ending the League of Arathor, for what it is Worth.